Enamorado
by Hana Note
Summary: Eran unos días tormentosos, que más podía hacer por este amor, tu sonrisa, tu aroma, tus ojos, tu recuerdo, todo me recuerda a ti.


Lo sabía, lo estaba matando, se sentía sólo, necesitaba de su aire, de su aroma, de sus ojos.

Los minutos eran horas, las horas días, los días años y así sucesivamente, ya no soportaba este congojo, ya no quería estar lejos de ella, más aún sin haberle confesado, sin haber dicho sus sentimientos por aquella chiquilla de ojos marrones, tan sencillos, tan puros y transparentes que parecía de otro mundo.

Y el que había hecho, nada más y nada menos que huir ante su presencia, en cambio ella sólo lo vio, le sonrió y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

Cómo el iba a saber que ese tipo de mujeres llegaban a este mundo, un mundo donde él tenía que entrenar para ser el más fuerte, sin amor, sin apoyo, sin ella.

Esa mujer era un ángel antes sus ojos, sólo necesitaba de una sonrisa para que todo su ser temblara, su corazón corría a mil por hora, pero ¡demonios! ¡Sólo era una sonrisa! Pero que sonrisa...

Encontraste de él, el era ser que no merecía si amor, pero era tan egoísta que no le importaba que si ella se enamorara de otro, él le haría olvidar al otro. Era tan sencillamente egoísta que no quería que otros lo vieran, ante sus ojos era lo más preciado por ello nadie podía verla.

Se lamentaba cada instante de no ser valiente, irónico, ¿Verdad? Ranma Saotome, vencido.

Vencido por un amor que lo consumía y a la vez era su fuerza, su fortaleza, su debilidad, esa mujer era su mundo. Podía comer la comida que ella preparara, podía convivir con su maldición, podía tener a su padre todo el bendito día convertido en panda, podía vencer dragones, podía todo, pero ella lo derrotada sólo con sonreír, tan poderoso era eso.

Ni que decir, de cuando la tenía cerca, su aroma, su perfume natural, su dulce hablar todo ella era perfecta, pero el decidió alejarse, decidió huir como el cobarde que es y si otro aprovechaba la ocasión, que iba hacer, si podía contra esos ojos, cómo la enfrentaría, como le dice que la ama, que la ama más que a su propia vida.

Ya ni sabía como expresar ese amor, temblando, salvandola, cuidandola, ya no sabía como...

Habían pasado dos torturosos días, en el que el pequeño Saotome había salido corriendo de la casa de los Tendo por temor a que descubrieran su secreto más preciado, el secreto de que la amaba... ella sólo la había sonreído, ya que le hacía gracia verlo trepadado en el árbol pero con lo que no contó era que toda la familia estaba en su habitación con ella, con su prometida, lo había descubierto espiandola cual vandido, que hacia no podía resistirse a ella. Lo único que le quedo fue huir.

Lo había pensado muy bien y llegó a la conclusión que era el gran Ranma Saotome enamorado, perdidamente enamorado, del más hermoso ángel.

Sabía que le haría bien pensar, planear lo que haría pues eso definiría su futuro y lo tenía todo planeado.

Su alma ya estaba más tranquila, sus latidos se aceleraba de sólo recordar aquella mirada, esa sonrisa, pero no había marcha atrás, si Ranma Saotome se decía a algo, lo haría. Ya había pasado los dos días más torturados de su vida, era hora de ser un hombre.

Corrió, igual o más rápido de lo normal sólo para verla, ya era de noche, pero no importaba, entraría por si ventana y le confesaria sus sentimientos.

Y la vio, ahí, en su cama, dormida, no sabía si despertarla o mejor no molestar, ella parecía una diosa más aún con la luz de la Luna. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que se podía sentir más amor, y ahí estaba, abriendo la ventana de su prometida.

La vio moverse, seguramente por el reunido de la ventana y al fín, vio esos ojos añorados, aunque estaba medio dormida supo reconocerlo y le dijo.

. Ranma- con ese todo que sólo ella podía decir, con ese hermosa voz.

. Akane yo vine a hablar contigo- ya no había marcha atrás, era hora o nunca.

. Esta bien Ranma pasa.- sabía, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que todo cambiaría desde ese momento.

. Ya no seré un cobarde, Akane, quiero que estés conmigo toda la vida, quiero que te quedes para mi y para nuestro futuro juntos, Akane, yo - tomó sus manos- yo te amo.

Lo había hecho, se había declarado, le había dicho su mayor secreto.

Ella no cabía en el asombro, en la felicida y sólo atinó a decir- si es un sueño deseo nunca despertar

. No es ningún sueño, y es verdad te amo que ya no se que hacer con este amor.

El Gran Ranma Saotome se había confesado.

. Entonces tengo que responder- le miró con esos ojos puro- también te amo, Ranma.

Y sellaron esa declaración de amor con un beso, que sabían que no sería el único y mucho menos el último.

Ahora ella sabe, que la táctica de las sonrisas nunca falla.

HOLA CHICOS, SOLO ESCRIBI ESTE ONESHOT, PORQUE TENÍA ESA IDEA RONDANDO POR MI CABEZA. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO ASI, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, Y POR ÚLTIMO DESEARLES UN Feliz Año Nuevo.


End file.
